


Spying

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [182]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, OC Kids - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triplets spy on their parents hugging and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

 

Noxide woke up to shaking.  "Hmm?"

 

Powerline looked at him before grabbing his hand.  Noxide didn't ask, following his brother out of their room into the hallway.

 

He saw Cybel at the end of the hallway, looking at the big room.

 

Noxide's mouth fell open when he saw Mommy and Daddy on the big comfy seat.  They were hugging and... kissing?

 

But Daddy... Daddy was very happy.  He was holding Mommy and kissing her a lot.

 

"Daddy's happy," Cybel said quietly.

 

"Why?" Noxide asked.  They never saw Daddy being so kissy and huggy unless they asked over and over.

 

"Mommy," she answered.

 

She was right.  Daddy was very huggy and kissy with Mommy.  He was kissing her more than he kissed them.  A lot more.

 

Then they saw Daddy laying Mommy back on the comfy seat.

 

"Why is Mommy and Daddy taking a nap?"

 

Before his siblings could shush Noxide, their parents’ heads turned.

 

Mommy's head turned red and Daddy pulled away from her quickly.  Uh oh, they were in trouble.

 

"W-What are you three doing up this late?" Mommy asked as she sat up.

 

"Can't sleep," Powerline said.

 

Daddy suddenly got up to head to the kitchen.  "I will bring you three some warm milk, okay?"

 

"Well then... ah," Mommy got up and patted herself down before leading them back to their rooms, "Let's get you back to bed.  We're going out shopping tomorrow."

 

"Yay!" Noxide cheered as Mommy tucked them into bed in their room.

 

Daddy brought them milk to drink before Mommy and Daddy kissed them good night.  But it was long after the light had been turned off when Noxide spoke.

 

"How come Daddy doesn't kiss us like that?"

 

The other two thought about it before they all fell asleep.

 

END


End file.
